


You can bulletproof that?

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Little Kingsman [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Showers, Eggsy Unwin as Arthur, F/M, Grandchildren, Grandparents, Mentions of Harry Hart - Freeform, One Shot, Overprotective Eggsy, Phoebe is so done with her father, baby gifts, mentions of merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy is a very protective person, he protects all the ones he loves. When his daughter has her first child Eggsy can't help himself but Kingsman proof every piece of baby gear bought for the new little Kingsman. Phoebe is beginning to become irritated by her fathers overprotective tendencies, but Eggsy doesn't care he's Arthur and the grandfather.





	You can bulletproof that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> So a reader gave me an idea of a stroller "Pram" with the ability to store weapons in it and well BAM a whole fic came about because of it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Side note unless you have read my other fics I'll fill you in on ages:  
> Eggsy: 64  
> Phoebe: 24
> 
> He has 3 other children but they are not mentioned here.

Phoebe Unwin found out she was expecting her first child at 24 years old with her fiancé Brandon who was Agent Bors with the Kingsman, she was Agent Galahad and proud of it. It was only natural that Eggsy would want to modify every single piece of baby gear to Kingsman standards. He'd leave various items in his daughter's office as he was indeed Arthur and had access to every office at HQ.

The first thing Phoebe found in her office was a stuffed Teddy bear that was dressed in a little bespoke suit, she smiled at it fondly and picked it up noticing the weight of the little bear. She felt the material that the suit was made of and rolled her eyes.

"Really? A bullet proof bear?" she said to herself knowing exactly who did this

The second item was a moby one of those baby carriers that aloud the baby to bond with whomever was carrying it around. She touched the fabric and new immediately it was the bullet proof material the Kingsman used for their suits. Phoebe sent out a text with a picture of it letting her fiancé know that her father had done it again.

 

Phoebe walked into her a office after a few weeks passing by with no sign of any other Kingsman modified baby gear about and stopped dead in the doorway at the crib sitting in front of her desk. She pursed her lips debating whether or not she wanted to barge into her fathers office but decided not to knowing he did this because he wanted to give her everything she needed for the baby.

It wasn't until she walked into her office the next day that she became irritated beyond recognition. It had appeared that a baby store had thrown up in her office. She just looked at it all closing her eyes breathing in and out and counting to 60 before she walked to Arthur's office. She didn't even knock on the door just walking right in standing in front of his desk until he looked up at her smiling.

"It's rude not to knock" he said amusement in his eyes

"It's also rude to sneak into Agent's offices and place unnecessary gifts in them" Phoebe said irritated his smile only grew wider

"Not unnecessary" he countered

"You're using Kingsman resources for personal use, yes unnecessary" she pointed out

"It is not unnecessary to me, Arthur, to make sure the baby is safe and protected" he quirked an eyebrow at her

"Right" she said rolling her eyes "Just you know, slow down? I'm supposed to have a baby shower at some point and you are not leaving much for people to get" she said softening a bit

"Okay" he said nodding his head she narrowed her eyes

"Promise?" she squinted at him

"Promise" he raised a hand

 

 

Eggsy had held his promise and had not bought anything after that. Phoebe's baby shower came and went all decorated in pinks and purples she was having a girl. She had received beautiful gifts for her daughter, Harry, Michael, and Merlin had bought her a baby stroller car seat combo. Phoebe was pleased her father had kept his shopping to a minimum after the baby shower. She was also pleased that most of the baby gear bought seemed normal.

 

 

Phoebe gave birth to her daughter at 5:46 in the morning on June 16th. She had an impressive set of lungs as she made her arrival into the world known. Phoebe snuggled her 7lb 9oz baby close while her fiancé Brandon looked at the two of them.

Her parent's showed up later that day it was just her alone with her father who was holding Lucy next to her.

"Mum brought an outfit for her to go home in" Eggsy said looking at his granddaughter

"Oh? Let me see" Phoebe said she watched her father reach over and grab a bag that was by his feet handing it to her she noticed how he hadn't stopped looking at Lucy. Phoebe smiled.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Phoebe said as she dug through the bag pulling out a soft yellow frilly dress with little yellow bottoms with light pink roses on them.

"She is like her mummy" Eggsy agreed finally looking at Phoebe smiling. Phoebe returned the smiling and frowned slightly feeling the fabric of the dress she turned staring at her dad with a frown on her face.

"Wot? Don't like it?" Eggsy asked worried

"No it's lovely...but dad" she said feeling the fabric further "Damnit you had this made in Kingsman material? The bulletproof stuff?" she accused him and he had the nerve to look guilty.

"I may have" he said with little shame in his voice

"She's not going to be running in front of bullets at less than a day old dad" Phoebe tried to sound angry but it didn't come out right.

"She's so prefect, can't have anything happening to you now can we?" Eggsy cooed looking at the baby still sleeping in his arms.

"You're unbelievable" Phoebe said but she was smiling

"Just an anxious grandfather is all" he said rocking Lucy softly

"Anxious isn't the right word for you" Phoebe said rolling her eyes folding the clothes and placing them back into the bag.

 

 

_3 months later_

 

It was a warm day in September in London, Phoebe and Brandon were out for a walk with their daughter Phoebe pushing the stroller while Brandon walked their dogs. Lucy had began to become fussy in the stroller.

"What's the matter my love?" Phoebe cooed to her daughter

"Maybe time for a bottle?" Brandon suggested recognizing the fussy cry that she made when she was hungry

"Ah yes, let me get one" Phoebe said and reached down below the stroller where the diaper bag laid, she lifted it out gathering a bottle that she had made before they left and plopped the diaper bag back underneath hearing a clanking noise of metal on metal. She stopped wondering what it was.

"What's the matter?" Brandon stopped too

"There's something down there" she said crouching down taking the diaper bag out and felt around her hand brushed against something hard and she moved then saw a compartment, opening it up she nearly fell over at what she found.

"Oh my god" she said

"What?" Brandon asked concerned. She pulled out what she had found only slightly to show her fiancé and he just laughed a breathless laugh, she held a Kingsman issued pistol in her hand.

"Please tell me you didn't put a gun in our baby's stroller?" Phoebe asked feeling her anger spike

"I swear on her life I did not" Brandon said raising his hands in surrender

"We're going home so I can take this stroller apart and see what else my _father_ has hid in this" she said through gritted teeth walking briskly back home, Brandon having to all but drag the dogs to keep up.

 

Once home Phoebe took the stroller apart finding two hidden hand grenades disguised as baby toys that she hadn't paid attention to thinking that naturally they'd be baby toys. She also discovered the material of the stroller was made of bullet proof Kingsman fabric. Phoebe gritted her teeth feeling irritated with her father's overprotective tendencies he had gone a step too far and once she had put her baby to bed tonight she was going to pay him a visit.

 

Phoebe got Lucy down that night around 8 and kissed her fiancé telling him she'd be back soon. She drove to her parent's house not bothering to knock on the door as she had grown up in this house. She walked in to find her mother cuddled on the couch reading a book drinking tea.

"Where's dad?" Phoebe asked keeping her voice even

"In his office, everything okay?" her mother asked

"Yeah fine mum, gotta talk to him a second. Be right back" she said walking upstairs and walking through the door that was at the top of the stairs. She could tell she had caught him off guard he was sitting at his desk glasses on clearly reading something.

"Phoebe everything okay?" He asked setting down whatever he was reading to get up

"No sit we need to talk" she said and he reluctantly sat back down

"So can you please explain to me why I found 3 weapons in your granddaughters stroller today?" she evened a glance at him looking him directly in the eyes, she saw his face flush red being caught.

"Well to be fair I did not gift the stroller" he said

"Mmm so you're saying I should blame Harry, Michael and Merlin?" she asked him blinking a few times and he looked at her nervously

"Well no..." he said trying to avoid her intense stare

"Where exactly did you get that absurd idea? She's 3 months old!" Phoebe shouted at him and had the pleasure of watching him jump slightly

"Phoebe" he started but she put her hand up stopping him

"Whatever bullshit you're going to say about being Arthur and her grandfather, yeah okay I get it. But dad seriously?" Phoebe said looking at him and saw him visibly deflate

"I had the idea one day and thought 'hmmm how could I hide weapons in case that maybe Phoebe or whoever was pushing would need them?' and of course thinking of ways they wouldn't cause harm to Lucy" he said to her she sat there her arms crossed over her chest with an eyebrow quirked he swallowed loudly.

"So I asked Merlin, convinced them to buy the stroller car seat combo and we thought of it together, people at R&D modified them" he said his voice becoming smaller as Phoebe stared at him.

"I didn't mean to upset you...to be fair it was done for Odette's too" he said and she sighed relaxing a bit

"I'm more angry I didn't know, yes your overprotective tendencies are _very_ annoying. But I know why you do it" she said nodding her head

"I love you all" he said "Wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing something might happen and there are things I can do to prevent it" he said getting up and kneeling in front of her.

She sighed heavily leaning forward grabbing his hands "I know dad I do, we love you too. Just Jesus you could let me know?" she said and he smiled at her relieved at being forgiven.

"Okay I can do that" he said getting up and kissed her forehead, she stood up and he placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of his office.

"So I should let you know that the baby mobile has voice recording and video recording in it too" he said and Phoebe groaned

"Daaaaaad" she whined and he laughed


End file.
